


You would still be mine if time went backwards

by petrification



Series: Okay [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrification/pseuds/petrification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 208, Getting Married. Over at primeval100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You would still be mine if time went backwards

Connor felt cold as he walked into the church even though it was a hot summer's day. Small chills kept running through his body and he desperately tried to keep his chattering teeth under control.

There was something inside him that wanted to break free, something that made him want to scream, cry and punch a certain someone in the face, but instead he just clenched his hands into fists.

He smiled with too much teeth, but nobody seemed to notice.

Looking at the happy couple, he felt a strong wave of bitterness overtake him.

It should have been him.


End file.
